Corrientes Involuntarias
by Aiko kuruta
Summary: este fic se trata sobre killua y sus sentimientos leanlo porfis....


Hunter X Hunter: Corrientes involuntarias.  
  
(N/A: este fic se lo dedico a mi prima Kaoru Ikari que la quiero mucho, prime espero que este fic te guste ya que te agregué ^_^)  
  
El otoño llegó y este hacia que el ambiente se hiciera mas triste y melancólico. Sobre todo con el joven de cabellos plateados: Killua... su vida... la vida de Killua.  
  
El joven de pelo alborotados y ojos oscuros se encontraba triste, ni siquiera sabía porque. Gon notaba la tristeza del chico y le preguntó:  
  
Gon: Que te pasa Killua?-dice preocupado.  
  
Killua: nada, no me pasa nada...  
  
Gon: mente: ¿Que le pasará? no es habitual que este así.  
  
Killua: Voy a salir a caminar- dice mientras abre la puerta para salir.  
  
Gon: esta bien... no quieres que te acompañe-dice amigablemente  
  
Killua: no... quiero es solo-dice secante.  
  
Gon: esta bien... -dice serio(que es raro en Gon o.O)  
  
Killua: bueno nos vemos...y si me necesitan sólo llámenme a mi celular...adiós-dice mientras cierra la puerta.  
  
Gon: adiós... Killua- dice preocupado.  
  
Killua caminaba por el parque, no sabía lo que le pasaba, se sentía algo extraño. Se preguntaba que podría ser:  
  
Killua: hambre, no, no puede ser tengo dinero para comer lo que yo quiera , frío, no, no puede ser, tengo techo donde dormir... ¿dolor?, Podría ser pero no físico...dolor de amor? Pero tengo amigos que me aprecian y mucho, pero... estoy seguro que el dolor que siento es de amor, no de amistad... ¿¡que cosas estoy diciendo!?,¿De amor?, No necesito el amor, no necesito que alguien me quiera y yo le guste, tampoco necesito amar a alguien... y... ¿¡ PORQUÉ ME HAGO ESTÁS PREGUNTAS??  
  
Porque te sientes mal...  
  
Killua: genial!-dice sarcásticamente- ahora hablo sólo, creo que estoy muy enfermo-dice tocándose la frente para ver si tenía fiebre.  
  
Oye... yo soy tú... eso lo sabes muy bien...  
  
Killua: claro que lo sé... sólo que es muy raro hablar conmigo-dice confundido.  
  
Porque te sientes confundido porque crees que estás enfermo?  
  
Killua: no... o sea sí... no, no es una enfermedad es una cosa de sentimientos... pero no por amor- dice seriamente.  
  
Cómo lo sabes?...si te preguntas eso significa que no estás seguro...  
  
Killua: pero porque? , si no necesito a nadie.  
  
A nadie?  
  
Killua: A mis amigos y a nadie más.  
  
¿Estas seguro?  
  
Killua: Por supuesto que sí, no necesito a ninguna chiquilla que me ame ni tampoco que yo ame a alguien.  
  
¿Estas seguro que no quieres ser amado por alguien? Al cual tú le importes... ¿ni tampoco amar a alguien?  
  
Killua: Sí... la verdad es que nose pero... (Killua calla por algunos segundos y...)  
  
Pero?... ¿es que acaso no te acuerdas de esa niña?((  
  
Killua: ¿qué niña?-dice mirando hacia otro lado y con sentido de amnesia.(la que no tiene^_^¡)  
  
Que niña?... Con la que te ponías nervioso siempre que te hablaba, y cuando sonreía te ponías rojo como un tomate y cuando te miraba con era carita tierna tú parecías mantequilla en tostada recién salida del tostador y cuando llorabas tú te ponías triste y la consolabas y cuando-  
  
Killua: Ya vasta! Si, si, ya me acordé de ella-dice enojado.  
  
Siempre tratabas de disimular tus sentimientos...  
  
Killua: si, si, ya entendí...  
  
¿Te acuerdas de su nombre?  
  
Killua: no, no me acuerdo!-dice indiferentemente.  
  
Está seguro que no te acuerdas?  
  
Killua: SÍ SEGURO!  
  
¿Seguro?  
  
Killua: esta bien ya entendí, se llamaba-  
  
Kimara...  
  
Killua: Reiko Kimara... -dice mientras el viento levantaba las hojas del suelo  
  
La recuerdas... y muy bien... todavía conservas su arete celeste...ese que se le calló en la ultima batalla que la viste pelear...  
  
Killua: Cómo lo sabes?!-dice mientras aprieta su mano que estaba en su bolsillo ya que el arete se encontraba ahí.  
  
Soy tú... sé todas tus cosas, hasta tus más íntimos secretos...  
  
Killua: ¿Cómo cuales?-dice casando de su bolsillo el arete color celestial.  
  
Por ejemplo, cuando eras pequeño te hacías en la cama todo el tiempo o cuando te comías los chocolates que tenía tu hermano en su habitación sin pedirle permiso a nadie y tu excusa siempre era " ya te los comiste" y fue allí, en ese tiempo que te volviste adicto a los SR. CHOCO- ROBOTS y a las golosinas o cuando-  
  
Killua: ya si, si, ya me convenciste... pero-mirando el arete- no se como estará ella...  
  
Continuará...  
  
(N/A: Espero que les haya gustado mi fic, lo hice con mucho esfuerzo para todos UDS... ^_^...pero este fic lo hice para una persona en especial... para Kaoru Ikari, mi prima que la quiero muuucho ^_^ :prima espero que te guste este fic. Otra cosa Reiko es mi prima Kaoru Ikari, ella inventó en otro fic este personaje que me cae super bien... y bueno feliz navidad a todos (a mi kurapica Kuruta, Duo Maxwell, Kaworu Nagisa y a Kurt Tamson; prima ya no esconderé que me gusta...^_^)  
  
¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO!!! 


End file.
